Afraid Of Changing
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Just a sweet/maybe-sad one shot based on 4x21. Kurt and Blaine have a litte extra interaction. ONE SHOT.


Blaine noticed. Of course he noticed.

Blaine watched in interest as Kurt started organizing and reorganizing the sugar packets on the table. It was some very unique and exact process, but Blaine couldn't really figure out what he was trying to do. How do you group things that are exactly alike?

It was strange, and Blaine couldn't remember ever seeing Kurt so concentrated on something seemingly pointless. But there was no way he'd call him out on it. Not in front of their friends.

While Mercedes and Mike were talking about Regionals or something, Blaine mostly zoned out and he only rejoined the conversation to mention that he appreciated the two of them helping the New Directions for Regionals. He would have happily gone back to watching Kurt's interesting little OCD tendency—if that's what it was—if Mercedes hadn't brought the next topic to light.

"Alright. What is going on between you two? Because it was pretty boy on boy heavy at the wedding—"

"We're not together," Blaine interjected coolly. "But it's… cool." Blaine forced a small smile. It wasn't cool because he still had to act like he and Kurt were just friends. Now he really felt bad for everything that happened when he and Kurt first met. If he'd known how hard it was to be 'just friends' with someone you're madly in love with, he would have never waited so long to voice his feelings for Kurt.

"What did I hear that Tina did something to you called the… 'Vapo—"

"Is that really important right now?" Kurt snapped, gesturing wildly with his hands and spluttering as he struggled to get words out. "It-It- This doesn't matter." Blaine looked up at Kurt. Now he knew why Kurt was acting so strangely. Of course. He should have recognized it.

When Kurt gets nervous or scared, he tends to get a little superstitious and OCD. He has several rituals that are supposedly good luck, and Blaine remembers several instances where he just went along with it because that's his way of coping when things get hard. And it's worse when Kurt's loved ones are threatened and he knows he might lose them.

"Kurt, your dad is going to be fine…"

_Blaine was getting more and more worried the more he noticed how odd Kurt was acting. He didn't understand what had him so nervous. _

_Then he thought of something…_

_Oh. It was Sebastian. _

_Ever since Blaine had started talking to Sebastian or even mentioning him, Kurt had been noticeably tenser than usual. He was distant and he went through some days where he couldn't stand the colors red or blue. At first Blaine thought it was kind of cute, but it became less cute and more concerning when it worsened. _

_Sebastian meant nothing to him, not like Kurt did, but he didn't know just how important it was to assure Kurt of that until he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Kurt standing to the side of the stage opening night of the school play. He stood rigid, even as he smiled while watching Blaine perform. He saw Sebastian in the audience and a look of panic set in, though completely unnecessary. Blaine didn't even pay much attention to the rest of the play, and when everyone was clearing out to go to the after party, he stayed on stage to practice some choreography. He knew Kurt would come looking for him there first. _

_"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" _

_Blaine turned around. He smiled a little when he saw his boyfriend standing there, looking cute as ever with his hands in his pockets. "I'm going over this move," Blaine told him. "I messed it up tonight. I know I can do better."_

_"Beauty of the stage," Kurt breathed out, walking towards him slowly. "You get to do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally I thought both of you guys were perfect."_

_"Thank you. Your Officer Krupke killed," Blaine commented. He fought the urge to sigh because it was so awkward and things should never be awkward between them. "You brought the house down."_

_"Well, I can't help but pull focus; sorry." Kurt couldn't hide his blush. _

_"Don't apologize; it was great." _

_"All your friends were here. The Warblers. Sebastian," he added after a pause. Then Blaine knew that his suspicions were confirmed. He knew that was why Kurt had been so upset the past week. "They were all loving it."_

_"C'mere," Blaine said softly, urging his boyfriend closer. "Gimme your hand. Put it over your heart."_

_"Like the song?"_

_"Like the song," Blaine agreed with a small smile. "Sebastian doesn't mean _anything _to me. And you were right; our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and… I'm sorry."_

_"Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel," Kurt said, making Blaine look down with a small laugh. "But I'm sorry, too," Kurt sighed, and Blaine wanted to hurry and tell him that he shouldn't apologize, but Kurt continued. "I wanted to be your 'gay bar superstar,' but… try as I might; I'm still just a silly romantic."_

_"It's not silly," Blaine assured, getting a little choked up as he leaned forward to kiss Kurt. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his shoulders, but his lips were gone too long and he chased after them out of habit. _

_"You take my breath away," Kurt whispered breathily, keeping his face close to Blaine's as he closed his eyes. That only made Blaine wonder further how Kurt was clueless as to how wonderful he was; how perfectly imperfect and beautiful he was. How could he possibly think that Blaine would leave him for Sebastian? "And not just now," Kurt continued with a smile, "but tonight on that stage… I was so proud to be with you."_

_"I hope so," Blaine said through his thick throat. "I want you to be." He wanted to kiss Kurt again, but the relaxed smile on his face was enough to tell him that he'd succeeded in silencing his boyfriend's fears. "Artie is having an after party… at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?" he asked with a smile. _

_"No," Kurt said quietly. "I want to go to your house." Blaine noticed that Kurt's eyes were a shade darker blue than usual, and he couldn't help but agree. _

"Kurt, your dad is going to be fine," Mercedes was saying, and Blaine couldn't believe he'd just spaced out into a memory for a few seconds. It felt like longer. "Everything is gonna be okay. We're here. Trust."

"Wow…" Kurt glanced down at the table as everybody in their little circle reached out and held his hands. "Blaine's right… I'm glad you guys are here because we both need you right now." He glanced at Blaine with a forced smile, and Blaine squeezed his hand subtly, sending him a look that answered his '_I need you' _with an '_I'm here for you.' _

…

"Blaine, I—"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Blaine said gently, holding Kurt's hands as they sat across from each other at the table. Mercedes and Mike had needed to leave, so it was just the two of them. "Like I said, it's cool. I know we're just friends—"

"—best friends—"

"—and this is nothing more than me being here for my friend when he needs me."

"I don't—"

"You do," Blaine insisted, looking at him intently. "Everybody, even the strongest of people, needs someone to catch them when they fall."

"If I lose him, I won't be able to get back up again, no matter who catches me." Blaine recognized that familiar look of panic that took over Kurt's features at the thought of losing his father. His eyes grew dim; his smile didn't shine bright enough to light up a room like it usually did; and he looked several years older than he should with the worry lines that were starting to form.

"You're dad isn't going anywhere," Blaine said, squeezing his hands when Kurt grasped his for dear life. "I promised I'd take care of him for you. And he's been eating right; he's been responding well to the treatment; he's looking healthier and he doesn't even seem like someone who's sick. He's a fighter just like you, and he isn't about to leave you."

"How do you always know what to say?" Kurt asked weakly, offering a small and shaky smile.

"Because I know _you," _Blaine said. "I'll always be here for you no matter what, okay? You definitely don't have to worry about losing my support."

"Thank you," Kurt said as a single tear fell from his crystal blue eyes. "We should go before I make a fool of myself by crying in public." Kurt blushed, glancing around to make sure no one saw. His gaze stopped immediately when he saw a certain someone across from the coffee shop who he hadn't seen since Regionals of the previous year. "Blaine, look…" he pointed subtly.

"What?" Blaine furrowed his brow, looking behind him until his gaze stopped on the same exact spot Kurt's had. "Oh…"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Now we really need to go… I really don't need—"

"Kurt, relax," Blaine smiled. "Sebastian isn't like that anymore. He's as obnoxious and arrogant as ever, but he isn't going to bother us. But let's just go. Come on," Blaine offered his hand as he stood, and Kurt grasped it tightly as they walked to Blaine's car.

"The appointment is tomorrow," Kurt pointed out as soon as they got in the car.

"I know," Blaine murmured. "Everything will be okay. Just remember everything will be fine." Kurt nodded, not looking at all convinced.

…

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled into the phone the next evening, practically jumping with joy as he sat on the bed in his old room.

"Whoa," Blaine chuckled. "Easy now. What's the verdict? What'd the doctor say?"

"My dad doesn't have cancer." Blaine could hear the smile in his voice; the relief.

"Kurt, that's great!" Blaine grinned, sitting back against the headboard of his own bed. "I told you it'd all work out fine."

"Yes, yes; you're a genius," Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. "Thank you, though. Seriously, if you hadn't been here… I don't know how I would have gotten through all this. It's exhausting thinking about losing him…"

"I know," Blaine nodded. "He's a fighter, though. And you're welcome, by the way. I'm always happy to help." _Because I got to spend extra time with _you, he adds silently. But he doesn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable or make him feel obligated to respond to something as blatant as that. That's not something he can just put out in the open anymore. Because they're _just friends. _Ugh, he hates that term.

"I love you."

Blaine's jaw dropped in surprise and he closed it quickly so he could respond. "I love you, too," he said immediately. "Kurt, I thought—"

"Blaine, don't," Kurt cut him off. "That's not what I meant—I mean, I _do _love you, but that's not what this is about. You have no idea how much it means to me that you were here this time…"

"This time?" Blaine asked quietly.

"The last time my dad was sick, it was before I knew you. And I didn't have anyone to turn to that wasn't trying to force me to believe in something I don't. My dad was in a coma and I didn't have anyone. This time I had you with me." Kurt smiled faintly.

"Oh," Blaine smiled sadly. "Right… Well, like I said, I don't mind talking to you and holding your hand. Not even a little bit."

"I know you don't," Kurt smiled for real this time. "Thank you."

"Always."

They talked for what felt like hours but it was really only about forty minutes before Kurt had to leave. He was going to dinner with Carole and Burt to celebrate the good news. When they hung up, saying that they'd see each other later—they never said goodbye—Blaine let out a happy sigh and flopped down onto his bed, spreading out on his back. He was grinning like a maniac and it was all because Kurt was talking to him again. Not making out with him in the back of a car, but really _talking. _It felt unbelievably good to just talk to his best friend again. He hoped, at least, that _that _much in their relationship never changed.

There was one thing, however, that he wanted to change. He wanted to change Kurt's last name from _Hummel _to _Hummel-Anderson. _


End file.
